1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to drive mechanisms and, more particularly, to a hollow axle motor assembly.
2. Related Art
Electric motor drive arrangements for seat movement and ergonomic support movement are known. Typically, the motor has a shaft and a gear drive arrangement is attached to the shaft. In the known devices, output from the motor/gear drive arrangement has only been available on one end of the motor. For some time, there has been a need for a dual output motor and planetary gear drive arrangement. Such a device could provide a compact and cost-effective package to drive any number of seat mechanisms. There remains a need in the art for a compact and cost-effective combination motor and gear drive arrangement having dual output.
Seat track assemblies are known. Some seat track assemblies may incorporate a drive mechanism and a locking mechanism. These devices are somewhat complex. For example, a first actuator connected to the drive mechanism and a second actuator connected to the locking mechanism may be required. The first and second actuators must be coordinated such that the locking mechanism is “unlocked” prior to engagement of the drive mechanism. This often involves a complex, inefficient, and expensive arrangement of stops and limit switches. While the separate locking mechanism contributes to crash worthiness of the seat track assembly, the complex arrangement of the stops and limit switches significantly adds to the cost of the seat track assembly. Moreover, having two separate actuators significantly adds to the weight of the seat track assembly.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for a seat track assembly having a single actuator disposed to operate separate drive and locking mechanisms. There also remains the continuing need for a seat track assembly that is light weight, compact in size, cost effective, and crash worthy.
Additionally, a combination motor and planetary gear arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,514 issued to Ikegaya et al. Ikegaya uses a planetary gear drive to adjust inclination of a seat back. The '514 patent discloses placing the motor assembly adjacent the seat back and connecting the planetary gear arrangement to the seat back. This results in a bulky package.
Thus, there remains a need for a compact and cost-effective reclining mechanism.